Stormy Night
by LilySpears
Summary: Baby Eric is scared by a thunderstorm. His mother sings him a lullaby to help him sleep. Inspired by 'Lullaby for a Stormy Night' by Vienna Teng


**Author's Note:** I recently discovered 'Lullaby for a Stormy Night' and I fell in love with it. It inspired me to write this little one shot. Why did I choose to write about Eric Slingby? Because the idea of making him a little boy (he's just turned two years old in this fic) was absolutely adorable. I did consider using Alan, but he adorable enough as it is, if I made him an infant we'd all die of diabetes.

* * *

><p><strong>Stormy Night<strong>

**Disclaimer:** Eric Slingby belongs to Yana Toboso, although I made this younger version on him. Anne and Richard Slingby belong to me. The song lyrics belong to Vienna Teng.

Heavy rain thudded loudly on the window pane, a flash of lightning lit up the whole room. Anne stirred as the bright light hit her eyes; she opened them slightly, sitting up in bed. An angry rumble of thunder echoed through the window, Anne jumped awake as a loud cry sounded from the adjacent bedroom. She quickly stood and ran out into the hallway, turning and rushing into her son's room. Her infant son was curled up tightly on his bed, covered in his bed sheets and crying loudly. Anne smiled and walked over to the trembling bundle of blankets. Gently, she picked her son up and cradled him in her arms,

"Eric" she said, softly "Don't cry darling, Mama's here". Eric whimpered and threw his arms around his mother's neck, clinging to her tightly. The teddy bear he had been clutching fell to the floor, landing with a soft squeak. Anne held him close and paced slowly across the carpet, rocking Eric gently. Another flash of lightning passed by the window, the light cast eerie shadows on the bedroom wall. Eric jumped, screaming at the thunder that followed. He buried his head in his mother's shoulder, crying in fear. Anne kissed his forehead gently; she cuddled him and continued rocking him. She raised her hand and softly stroked his hair, playing with the delicate brunet curls,

_Hush little child, be not afraid,_

_Though rain pounds harshly against the glass,_

_Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger,_

_I am here tonight._

_Hush little child, be not afraid,_

_Though thunder explodes, and lightning flash_

_Illuminates your tear stained face,_

_I am here tonight._

Slowly, Eric began to relax. He yawned cutely and snuggled against Anne, blinking sleepily. Anne smiled and softly stroked his cheek. She picked up his pacifier from the bedside table and gently placed it in his mouth. Eric sucked on it slowly, growing sleepier by the minute. Anne knelt down and carefully picked up Eric's teddy bear from where it had fallen on the floor,

"Here darling" she said, offering him the teddy to hold "Wawa was getting lonely on the floor". Eric grabbed his beloved teddy with one pudgy fist. He held it close, snuggling the bear's soft fur. Anne quietly carried her son out of his room and into hers. She sat down carefully on the mattress, her husband, Richard, rolled over slightly, opening one eye sleepily. Anne pressed a finger to her lips, nodding at Eric fast asleep in her arms. Richard smiled and rolled over again, closing his eye and falling straight back to sleep. Anne slowly lay back on the mattress, placing Eric so he was facing his father. Eric whined in his sleep and rolled over, snuggling up to his mother instead. Anne sighed and smiled, pulling her little boy close. She gently tucked one of his curls behind his ear and kissed his cheek,

"Sleep tight darling" she whispered "Mama will protect you until the morning"

_And someday you'll know,_

_That nature is so_

_The same rain that draws you near me,_

_Falls on rivers and land,_

_On forests and sand,_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see,_

_In the morning,_

_Everything's fine in the morning,_

_The rain will be gone in the morning,_

_But I'll still be here in the morning._

* * *

><p><strong>Additional notes:<strong>_  
><em>

The two OCs in this are Anne and Richard Slingby. Anne and Richard are the parents I created for Eric (I created parents for Alan, Grell, Ronald and William as well ^_^). Incredibly long backstory short, Anne and Richard were highschool sweethearts. Anne dropped out during her last year of highschool when she fell pregnant with Eric. Two years after he was born Anne and Richard got married.


End file.
